Not So Oppisites Attract
by Shadow Kissed Aphrodite
Summary: What happens when Dimitri leaves to be Tasha's guardian and Rose is left to secretly deal with her pain? the last person she expects will be there to comfort her, but is it more than friendly? also, Lissa has a secret.. CxR changed rating for language/sex
1. Chapter 1: Change

Not-So-Opposites Attract

(A Rose/Christian Fan fiction)

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY! If I did, I wouldn't be on here, I'd be writing awesome books with endings of Christian and Rose romance. lol

A/N: So this is my first Fan fiction, and well I guess you can expect it not to be all that good. But I tried. Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Change isn't always for the best… or is it?

Dimitri had tried, oh he tried so so hard to make it work, but in the end it just wasn't enough…for either of us. I don't blame him for leaving; I never could, because I know he did it for good reasons. In all the time we spent together, just by training or hanging out when we bumped into each other on campus, we had never fully been committed to our so-called "relationship". I mean, of course we loved each other, and wanted to work all this out despite the circumstances

(i.e. us both being future-guardians-of-Lissa, a constant war with strigoi, and oh yea, that he was technically an adult and I was technically a child) But sneaking around and us both being busy all the time was bound to get to us.

So again I say, I don't blame Dimitri for leaving me to go and be Tasha's guardian, because I know it's what was for the best.

If I believe that, then why do am I up crying at two in the morning?


	2. Chapter 2: Bitter

A/N: hey sorry the first chapter was short..but it was sort of a prologue. Anyway, here's a REAL chapter.

I own nothing except my plot!

Chapter 2: Bitter memories lead to better things

After I finally fell asleep at 3:30am last night, I woke up at 7:15 this morning and you can pretty much guess just how tired I am.

I was walking down the dorms hallway when I bumped into someone (I was thinking about Dimitri so I wasn't paying attention) I gasped in surprise and jumped back, only to find Christian standing in front of me with an amused look on his face.

"Not paying attention again miss air-head?" Christian asked with a laugh

"Shut up Christian. I was busy thinking, which is something you can't do too much of 'cause your brain would hurt" I snapped at him

He stopped laughing and looked at me, pulling his eyebrows together.

"Woah I was only joking Rose-"

"Well maybe you should think about what you say to people before you open your damn mouth!" I practically shouted at him

Christian took a step back and actually looked hurt.

"Rose..what the hell?" Christian said in almost a whisper while looking at me warily.

I sighed. "Christian, I'm sorry. I guess I'm just cranky from the lack of sleep I got.." I looked down as I said the last part

When I looked back up Christian was staring at me with…worry? He looked like he was almost sad to see me sad.

Before he had a chance to say anything else I rushed down the hallway to get to my first class.

A/N: hey sorry if this chapter sucked. But I'd fill so much better if I knew what you guys thought, so please review so I can know if its bad or good or if I should write more. Please and thinks!


	3. Chapter 3: Happy

A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews!!! =) i didnt know my story was that interesting ha ha. thanks it make me happy! well sorry it was such short chapters, but ill try to make longer ones i promis =) my dang Microsoft office word 2007 wont let me on to write things anymore =( so my spelling may have errors and such. sorry =( anyway...enjoy!

Disclaimer: I dont own nothin except my plot!

Chapter 3: Hopin to be happy wont make it happen

The day dragged on after my weird encounter with Christian. I actually felt really bad for snapping at him like i did. But i got over it.

I laughed at myself a little. 'damn i can be so heartless sometimes' I thought to myself.

I was in Stan's class by this point and i wasnt really paying attention (what else is new?) so i didnt notice the person standing in the window outside of the class room staring straight at me (A/N this window looks out into the hallway, not outside) when i did finally see who it was, my bad mood increased.

"_Adrian" _I hissed

Which was a mistake because, duh, im in class and i guess it was "quiet reading time" at the moment. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to look at me. 'Damn it! i really need to control my mouth.." i thought to myself, then stiffled a giggle at my own thought because it sounded so wrong.

Everyone was still looking at me like i was an idiot and Stan must of also heard me becuase he was now making his way over to my desk.

"Miss Hathaway is there a problem?" he asked

"No Mr Alto, i was just..fusterated with one of these, uh sentences" I answered. '_sentences? what the hell was i thinking???" _I thought to myself

"Well please keep your fusterations to yourself Hathaway" He replyed harshly

"Of couse" i said with a smile. '_I really fucking hate that guy' _I thought as he walked back to his desk.

When i looked back over to the window, Adrian was already gone. '_Huh, wonder what that was about'_

_-----------------__ ****** __**************************__ ***** __----------------------------_

I was walking to the cafateria when i spotted Christian. He was on his way to the feeders and i caught up to him before he went in.

"Hey Christian" I said to him as I went up to his side

He looked startled to see me at first, and also i could see he was slightly pissed. _'Damn, he must be upset at me for snapping at him this morning' _I thought to myself

"Oh hey Rose" He said

"Um, ya know Christian i really am sorry for snapping at you today, i didnt mean it an-"

" ITs okay, im not mad at you" He said cutting me off, and even though he smiled, i could still see the anger in his eyes. _'Either he's lying about being upset at me, or something else is going on' _I thought as I stared at him.

"Well thanks for forgiving me. um, is there anything else going on?" I asked him

He sighed. "Well, its just Lissa's been spending a lot of time with Adrian and its been getting to me a little bit"

"Well they _do_ have to practice controling spirit and learning things about it, I wouldnt worry about it Christian, you know Liss loves you" I assured him with a smile

"I guess. Okay if you say so then i'll try to be more understanding of there time together. thanks Rose" He said

"No problem. Now go, um, eat before the line gets too long" i said to him while pushing him to the door to the feeders.

He laughed and said "Okay see ya!" and walked off.

I smiled as i watched him go.

But something was bothering me about the Lissa and Adrian thing. '_and im going to go find out whats up right now' _I thought to myself as i headed to my lunch table where i knew Lissa was sitting at.

A/N: hey sorry if this story is slow and not interesting at the moment but it'll pick up soon i promis! but i wont have much motivation unless you guys review! so press the green button...yeah thats it, just press it and TaDa!! lol


	4. Chapter 4: Kiss

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! makes me happy when i get good reviews. I really am sorry about the short chapters, but i update almost everyday so that should make up for it..right?? lol. oh yea guys, forgot to say but this set after shadow kiss. Except that Dimitri never changed, and mason didnt get killed. Also Mason isnt in love with Rose in my story. k? well happy reading!!**

Chapter 4: Kiss and Tell

I walk up to the lunch table where i see Lissa, Mia, Mason And Eddie sitting. I was just about to take my seat next to Liss when i saw that there was someone else already sitting there.

I froze when i saw who it was- Adrian.

'_What the hell is he doing!?' _I thought in confusion and fusteration.

"Hey Rose!" Lissa greated me. Everyone else at the table looked at me and smiled and muttered there 'hello's' and 'hey's'

"Hey Liss" I said to her, and nodded to the others.

Adrian looked up at me and smiled, but quickly turned his attention back to Lissa

"So Lissa, I was studying some of those books we found at the library, and some have stories of spirit users living together and making a life with each other" He said to Lissa with some excitment.

I sat down next to Eddie and frowned at Adrians statement. No one besides me were listening to Adrian and Lissa's conversation.

"Wow really? but what do you mean exactly by 'making a life with each other'?" she asked

"I mean like getting togther and building a family"

Both Lissa and I gasped in surprise at that, except I was shocked for a different reason. '_why would he make a statement like that? what is he implying? that _they_ make a life together???' _I thought to myself as Lissa asked him a question

"What? but h-how is that even possible? i thought mori cant have children together?"

"Well it isnt possible...for _normal _mori. But those gifted with spirit are able to reproduce with each other, though they arent exactly sure why" (**A/N: this isnt true in the vampire academy stories, but pretend it is for this story.)**

"Wow. Thats amazing" Lissa said with a smile.

I, however, was filling very uncomfortable by his discovery. It also made me fearful for Christian, which made no sence.

I looked at Eddie and noticed he was paying attention now, as was Mia and Mason. They all stared wide eyed at Adrian and Lissa, and looked back and forth at each other. I think they were as freaked out about this as I was.

I was about to ask Adrian what exactly he was implying here, but the bell rang before I had the chance.

_' I'll find out sooner or later whats going on with these two, lets just hope Christian wasnt right..' _I thought to myself as i got up and headed to my next class.

***************************

It had been two days sence the werid converstaion between Adrian and Lissa at lunch. I hadnt been able to talk to her at all becuase finals were coming up and we both were working our ass's off studying. (Yes, me, Ms Rose Hathaway, was STUDYING. i know, shocker. Get the hell over it)

I had, however, seen Christian. Although we hadnt talked besides a few "hello's" and "heys" when we passed each other. He was looking more and more upset and i was, surprisingly, worried about him.

I guess he didnt take my advice on not worrying about Adrian and Lissa. Which makes sence 'cause as of late, I didnt even take my own advice. I knew not to worry, but i couldnt help it. As much as I HADNT seen Liss, I knew that someone else had. I also knew who that person was becuase of the bond between Lissa and I. I'll give you one guess as to who that person is...

Adrian.

Yeah, i was SO having a talk with her later.

Meanwhile, I've been a little down myself. With all these distractions going on about Lissa and Adrian and Christian, I hadnt really had time to _think, _let alone _fill _ anything. And now here I am, in my room at 12pm (A/N: remember the times are reversed for mori and dhampirs) "studying", and thinking. Which thinking leads to filling. And these fillings arent good.

And of course the only person who can bring out these bad fillings is...Dimitri. I know im supposed to be forgetting him, but its just so damn _hard._ Everytime I think of how he had loved me then left...NO. I stopped myself in that thought right there. I DIDNT blame him. I wont. I cant.

But i do.

I clutched at my sides and for once let myself be honest. I was in pain, in so so much pain.

And i blamed him for it all.

The only thought that kept running through my mind was '_He left me!' 'He left me' _I dont know what came over me but the next thing i know, im crying.

And not just crying, but _sobbing._ I havent cried like this sence i dont know when. Everything just hurt so _much_ and I didnt know how to stop this pain.

Soon it was 5pm, and I finally closed my eyes with tears still running down my cheeks.

********************

The next day was horrible. I didint get much sleep and we took one of our finals _early _today so i pretty much shut down when the test was handed to me. Plus everything still hurt, and my eyes stung from lack of sleep and the little crying session I had last nite and the one i had today when i woke-

I had awaken from a dream where i was lost in this place of snow, and it was all white and i couldnt see. But i did see in the distance two shadowed figures, i walked to them and who they were stopped me dead in my tracks; Dimitri and Tasha. When i saw them i couldnt move, I couldnt _breathe. _I stood there frozen as the snow beneath me, and watched as they dissapered into the white of snow. The only thing i remember after that was looking over and seeing someone watching me.

And that person had such a sad look on his white face, One with hurt in his eyes. But it wasnt hurt for himself, and he wasnt sad 'cuase of something that happened to him, It was for _me. _Seeing me upset and how Dimitri and Tasha effected me, It made him fill pain. And i dont know how i knew this, but i just _did._ That person gave me a comforting smile before he started to fade and i awoke from my dream, and i woke up sweating and had tears already streaming down my face. Also i felt...confused. Confused by the person from my dream, because that person was one I'd _never _think to appear in my dreams and be sad for me.

Christian.

*************

I snapped back to the present just in time to see that the time to take the test was over and my page was blank. _shit._

****** ****** 

Through the bond I felt where Lissa was at. She was in one of the other dorms, Which i thought was weird, and so I "followed" her to the set of dorms and went to the room I knew she was in.

I knock on the door but there was no answer. Huh, thats strange, i know shes in here.

I tried to open the bond more to get into her head to see what was going on, but i couldnt. I couldnt even _fill _what she was filling. Its, almost as if she was...blocking me.

I felt almost panicky so I quickly opened the room door and barged my way through '_who the hell would leave there door unlocked?' _I thought to myself as in after thought while i took in my surroundings.

What i saw made me sick to my stomach, Because now i know that Christian was right, that _I _was right.

There on the bed was Adrian, and Lissa, half naked.

_Kissing._

"oh my fucking god" I said outloud.

_________________________________________________

A/N hey guys, sorry to leave you a cliffie, but i had fun writing this. I know in the summery I said that it was supposed to Rose with all the problems and Christian helping her cope, but i got caught up in this secret romance with Adrian and Lissa so I desided to make Christian AND Rose help each other and deal with crap. ha ha okay! so just review and lemme know what ya think! I'll update soon I promis! =)


	5. Chapter 5: Sexy

A/N: omg omg omg! sorry u guys!!! i know i promised to update soon but i got a lot of home work now that school has started...so sorry again. Any way, thanks so much for the reviews!!! =) i'll try to be quicker with UD's kk? HAPPY READING!!!!! 3

Chapter 5: Sexy is as sexy does.

_Flashback: _

_What i saw made me sick to my stomach, Because now i know that Christian was right, that I was right._

_There on the bed was Adrian, and Lissa, half naked._

_Kissing._

_"oh my fucking god" I said outloud._

_End Flashback._

As soon as I spoke Lissa and Adrian broke apart. '_Thank god' _I thought to myself.

Lissa tried to cover herself up with the blankets on the bed, even though the only thing showing was her bra. Adrian just stood up and ran his hand through his hair.

"R-Rose? what are you doing here?" Lissa stumbled over her words

"Me? ME?! what the hell are YOU doing here?!" I yelled in shock

Lissa looked at me with a somewhat hurt expression. I havent ever yelled at her, but right now i didnt care all that much.

"Rose, um we were just kissing-"

"YOU! you little basterd, you caused all this!" I turned my anger on Adrian and interupted him.

"Now, Rose, come on it wasnt that bad, i mean Lissa and I are in love now a-"

"WHAT!??!" I interupted him again as he managed to shock me more. '_In _love_?' _I thought to myself. They cant be in love, that- thats just...Impossible!

I looked at Lissa waiting for her to tell me this was all a joke and that of course she wasnt in love with Adrian. She didnt. She didnt say anything, she just put her head down in shame.

"Liss, come on..w-what about Christian?" I tried to plead with her.

She looked back up at me with hurt in her eyes

"I..I dont love him anymore. I fill like crap for hurting him like this, but Adrian Loves me and I, I..well I love him" She said that last part looking at him with a slight smile on her face. That did it. She pushed me over the edge right there.

"What the fuck Lissa?! You know, you SHOULD fill like crap. No, I take that back, you should fill like _shit. _This is bullshit how the hell could you hurt Christian like this! and that crap about loving Adrian is also bullshit, You and him just met like, 5 months ago! you've been with Christain for almost two years!" I yelled at her.

She looked at me with tears and guilt in her eyes. She knows that someone has to _really _piss me off for me to used all my favorite cuss words in one sentence.

"I'm, Sorry Rose. But I cant be with him anymore." She said shakely.

Adrian sat back down on the bed and wrapped his arms around her as a tear slipped down her face. I just starred at them like they had five heads. _omg._

I laughed. "Wow, you guys are really something. I'll leave you guys _alone _and go brake Christians heart for you. Oh, have a nice life you guys, sence you wont be seeing much of me in it from now on." I said stiffly as i turned and walked out the door.

I slammed it on my way out.

***********************************

I was still pissed off as I walked down to the boys' Mori dorms. '_I cannot belive those two! they snuck around and now they act like dont even give a crap!'_ I thought in anger. I was heading to Christians room and was dreading what I had to tell him. But he needed to know.

I aproached his door with caution. I so really _really _didnt want to do this!

I stepped forward and took a deep breath to brace myself, then i nocked on his door. '_you can do this, you can do this, you can do this-' _my thought was cut off when Christian opened the door and looked at me, with a smile on his face as if he didnt have a care in the world.

_'I cant do this'_

I sighed. then took another deep breath while i saw Chistian begin to look at me with confusion.

"Rose? whats wrong?" He asked me with worry

"Um, well there's a lot wrong actually..." I answered

"Really? whats the matter?"

"Uhh...well can I come in first?" I asked

"Sure" He said as he stepped aside and let me in.

I stepped inside and looked around. His bed was made and everything seemed to be kept cleaned. I walked over and sat at the end of his bed while he sat next to me. I breathed in a couple of long breaths before I turned to my side and looked at him. He was looking at me intently, with deep concern in his eyes. He must know something is _really _wrong then.

"Okay, Christian, theres something that I..need to tell you.." I said hesitantly

He pulled his eyebrows together and nodded at me to continue. Only I didnt continue. I couldnt. I starred at him and it broke my heart to think that I'm going to brake _his _heart. Tears started to well up in my eyes.

"Rose, just tell me. I can see something is very wrong so just please tell me" He pled with me.

"It..its about Lissa..and..Adrian" as soon as I said the last part i saw Christian freeze.

"Wh-what? what about them?" He asked in a stutter

"Well..I went to talk to Liss, and I noticed she wasnt in her room, so i followed her uh..mind, and I found the room she was in. I nocked on the door, and when no one answered, I opened the door and went in. And..well..thats when I saw Lissa and Adrian.." I said to him as sob broke from my throat on the last part

Cristian looked like he was frozen solid. The only expression on his face was of confusion, Then it turned into anger, then just sad. It made my heart hurt more.

"What were they doing?" He asked

"I..I'm so sorry Christian" I said softly while avoiding his question. This time tears slipped from both of our eyes.

"But..How? _why?_" He asked helplessly as more tears spilled from his hurt eyes.

"I dont know Cristian. But I am so so sorry. Im sorry you have to go through this pain, I wish i could take it all away for you" I said as I wiped the tears from his checks even though I started crying more as I said this.

Christian just looked at me and then we both burst into tears. We hugged and held onto each other for dear life. He was crying because of his pain, and I was crying of that pain he was filling. Strange, I know, but what was hurting him was urting me and I really didnt know why. After awhile we stopped crying and pulled back from each other, but only slightly. Christian put his forehead against mine and looked into my eyes. I looked back into his.

"Rose, thank you for telling me. I know it must of been hard on you, and Im sorry you had to be the one to tell me. But I rather I found out this way then if I had found out on my own" He said in a whisper

"Your welcome. And yeah it was so hard to tell you, you caant even imagin. But you needed to know. I am so sorry this had to happen though. I wish you didnt have to fill pain" He slightly smiled and wrapped his arms around me

"Its okay. People fill pain all the time. But thank you, again. And actually im worried about you, arent you in a lot of pain? I mean Li- _she _is your bestfriend after all" He asked. I noticed how he stopped him self from saying her name.

"Yea, I am hurt. But thats why she is my _ex_ bestfriend now" I said stiffly

"What? But..Rose you cant stopped being bestfriends with her because of this..not 'cause of me"

"I can and I did. Christian, you dont understand how _angry _I am about this. I am so pissed that she hurt you like this. I dont think I can ever forgive her.."

Cristian held me tighter.

"But _why? _why does it matter to you so much if she hurt me?" He asked in confusion

I didnt answer. He pulled back from me and looked me in the eyes.

"Rose? answer me. please?" He asked me softly.

"I- I dont know why I care so much.." I said as I looked down. He pulled my chin back up to look at him.

"Are you _sure _you dont know?" He asked me intently

I sighed.

"Its..its because I care about _you_" I said as a small blush colored my checks.

"Really?" Christian asked with a smile.

"Yeah" I smiled back. He pulled me into his arms again and hugged me tightly for a long time. It soon began to go light outside so we layed down on the bed still in each others arms. I had my head against his chest with my arm acrossed his stomach, and he had one of his arms around me while the other one ran through my hair.

We fell asleep like that.

**A/N: Hey guys sorry this took so long but im done with chapter 5 now so yay! lol. sorry i made Lissa look like a bitch..but it was nessesary for the story. And If your dissapointed that Christian and Rose didnt do much besides hug, sorry. But it'll get more heated between them soon. Review please!! =) ill UD soon!**


	6. Chapter 6: Realize

**A/N: ****Hey, so sorry for taking so long!!! and thanks for the awesome reviews guys!!! keep them coming =) a little shout out to ShadowKissed79, BookLoverEmma, Mookkie, and aleksssIvashkov who have been reviewing sence the biggining! thanks guys! and anyone else who has read my story so far =) anyway..here's Chapter 6! Oh yea, this chapter is based on the song "Realize" by Colbie Caillat. Happy reading!**

Chapter 6: If you just realize what I just realized

I awoke sleepily at 5pm, my eyes opening to an unfamilier scene. I wasnt in my own room and definitely not in my own bed. I went to sit up to take in my surroundings but i couldnt- because i was being pin down by arms.

I realized I was being held and looked up to see by who. I looked up into big blue sapphire eyes looking back at me.

"Hey" Christian whispered to me

"Hey" I whispered back

Okay, _now _I remembered. Flash backs of yesterday and last night ran through my mind- Lissa and Adrian kissing, Our argument, Telling Christian, both of us crying, me telling him I cared about him, and finally falling asleep in his embrace. '_so weird!'_ I thought to myself.

"Rose...thank you for being there for me last night. I dont think i could have gotten through the night alone" Christian said to me, still useing a whispered-voice

"No problem. Anytime you need me, ill be here" I said back and smiled a little.

"Thanks" He said as he brushed his thumb over my check. I shivered.

"Christain..." I trailed off because he was leaning in closer

"Hmm" He murmured while still leaning in closer.

I started leaning in too. Our lips were mere inches apart, getting closer and closer. We were so close that i could fill his warm breath blow on my mouth.

_"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!!!" _His alarm clock went off just then making us both jump in surprise.

"Dammit!" Christian angrily muttered as he leaned away from to reach over and turn off the annoying beeping alarm.

I sighed and untangled myself from his arms. I sat up and got out of bed, but just before I could get take a step away from the bed I felt arms go around my waist and pull me back down.

"Christian! let me go!" I screamed and giggled and he pulled me down on top of him.

"No no Rose. Im not letting you leave yet" He laughed

He flipped me over so he was on top and pinned my arms up with one hand while his other hand tickled my stomach. I instantly started bursting into laughter.

"Chri..Christian!!..S-stoppp" I said between laughs.

"Not huh" He said laughing too.

"Christian..c-come onn..p-ple-pleeasee" I pled with him still laughing uncontrollably.

He sighed "Okay, Fine, ruin my fun" He said and then laughed. He stopped tickleing me and let go of my arms.

He rolled over on his side on propped his head on his hand.

"So, now that i've compleated the plan to keep you here, and put a smile on your face, what do you want to do?" He siad while looking at me with a light in his eyes.

I just stared at him, because i havent seen him this happy in so long, and it makes me wonder why he's all of a sudden so light and carefree when he just found out last night that his girlfriend cheated on him.

"Um, well, first I think we should eat...then maybe listen to some music or something.." I said uncertainly.

He chuckled. "Alright, so food, then some music. Sounds good to me" He said with a smile

"Okay dokay then" I said with a laugh.

He got up and held his hand out to me to help me up. I took his hand and stood up, but when I took his hand he pulled me to his chest suddenly and hugged me. I gasped

"Rose, I..I know im supposed to be sad, and depressed, but im not. I mean, of course im still hurt, but with you here laughing and talking just puts a smile on face. Thanks, again, for everything Rose" He said quietly

I alost started crying right there. I havent had these...fillings, when being hugged sence Dimitri. And it scared me.

"N-no problem Christian" I said slightly stuttering.

He noticed i wasnt saying much and my stutter. He pulled me away a little bit to look at my face. He squinted his eyes

"Are you alright?" He asked while looking suspisious

"Yeah, I'm fine. Come on, lets go eat" I lied and took his hand and pulled him to the door

"Okay" He said and we headed down the stairs to the lunch room.

**A/N: Hey guys soooo sorryyy about taking so long! but im swamped with home work! =( ill UD when i can. Dont forget to R&R..please and thank u. =)**


	7. Chapter 7: Different

**A/N: I'm sooooo sorry you guys! My craptop broke so i had to wait to get it replaced =( sorry i havent updated in forever! Forgive me??? Anyway..here's your new chapter. Again, soooo sorry it took so long! Happy reading!**

Chapter 7: I thought you were different

Christian and I walked into the cafetaria and sat down at one of the tables. We weren't all that hungry so we just sat and talked about random things. We were laughing and having an okay-time, that is, until Lissa and Adrian walked by.

_Oh shit here we go_ I thought to myself.

Christian looked at Lissa and then turned his head away like he didnt see her there at all. Lissa saw us and stopped, whispering something to Adrian, then walking to Christian. Adrian walked away but sat down at a table not to far from us and watched Lissa.

Lissa tapped on Christians shoulder. He didnt look at her.

"H-hey Christian?" She practicly whispered. When he still didnt look at her she sighed.

"Chris-Christan....I'm really sorry. I didnt mean to hurt you, and well I did love you. But then Adrian came along, and we worked on our magic together, and things got complicated-"

"Complicated?!?" Christan cut her off and finally looked at her. And he was _pissed._

"Complicated? really Lissa? I dont think telling your boyfriend you love him and cheat on him for someone you barley now is all that complicated." He told her in anger.

"Christian, I'm...sorry. I just dont love you anymore and well I wanted to tell you b-"

"I thought you were different" Christian said in a whisper, cutting her off again.

"Wh-what?" Lissa asked in confusion

"I thought you were different, different from all the rest. All those who hurt me and left me alone in my life, I thought that out of all those people, you'd be different. But I guess I was wrong" Christian said the last part stiffly. Before Lissa could say more, Christian got up from the table and walked away toward the Mori dorms.

"Hope your happy Lissa, no, wait, i take that back; I hope you fill like _crap_. For hurting him and me. Someday your going to wake up and realize what you did, how wrong it was, and how you let go of the best god damn thing that ever happened to your life. Because Christian is a great guy, and you were a fool for letting him get away!" I practicly yelled at her. With that I ran off to find Christian, all the while thinking to myself about what I just said to Lissa.

_What is wrong with me? did _I_ just say all those thing about _Christian_??? What does this mean?!? I hate Christian...dont I? _I thought in confusion. I stopped the babble in my head when I reached Christians room. I knocked softly.

No answer.

"Christian? Its me, Rose" I said softly as I opened the door.

He was sitting there on the end of his bed, with his head down looking at his feet. I sighed and went to go and sit down next to him. He raised his head and looked up at me when i sat on the bed. He had tears in his eyes.

"Oh Christian...i'm so sorry. Are you going to be okay?" I said softly

"I, I think so. It just hurts so much" He said. I was about to say that it would be okay when he continued

"And i'm upset, and i want to cry, but then you came in here, and I know your concerned, I can see it in your eyes. I dont know why, but everytime you come and talk to me, I fill like everything _will _be okay..." Just then he looked at me, like REALLY looked at me. So much so, that I could swear he could see to my soul.

It scared me.

"C-Christian...what are you.." I couldnt even finish my sentence. He was doing it again, leaning in. My breathing stopped. It was cut off by my sobs.

"Rose? Rose whats wrong?" Christian asked concerned

"I...im sorry. Its just...you were saying sweet things and no ones...i mean...not since..." The tears kept running down my face as I thought of Dimitri

"Oh..Rose I didnt mean to-"

"No! no its okay...its not your fault. I just..dont know what to do here. You look at me, so intently, and it scares me. But im not scared of you...Im-im scared of what it makes me....fill" I told him honestly, and looked down at the last part.

"Really? Rose I...I've been thinking a lot about you actually, and-"

He was cut off by a knock on the door. I was mad but I got up and answered it anyways. As soon as I opened the door I regreted it. Standing there looking the same as I last saw him...

Dimitri.

"Roza" He whispered.

Everything suddenly started spinning, then it was black and I remembered someone catching me as I fell and saying my name over and over in a panic.

Then it was just blackness.

_-_--_-_--_-_--_-_--_-_--_-_--_-_--_-_--_-_--_

**A/N: **Sorry its short guys. But I know your like OMG! lol so whats going to happen? what will Dimitri say when Rose wakes up? READ AND FIND OUT! lol please review!


	8. Chapter 8: Trouble

**A/N: ****Thanks so much for the awesome reviews!!!! i got so many story alerts+, favorite story+, favorite author+, and author alerts+ that its amazing! thanks again guys!! =) Happy reading!**

Chapter 8: Trouble comes knocking

_Flash back:_

_I was mad but I got up and answered it anyways. As soon as I opened the door I regreted it. Standing there looking the same as I last saw him..._

_Dimitri._

_"Roza" He whispered._

_Everything suddenly started spinning, then it was black and I remembered someone catching me as I fell and saying my name over and over in a panic._

_Then it was just blackness._

_End flash back_

I woke up in Christians bed, covered up with blankets. I felt dizzy and totally out of it. I tried to sit up but instantly plopped back down because my head spun.

"Roza?" Said a familer voice somewhere off to my left.

I look over and there he is, sitting in a chair by the bed, the man who left me in peices, looking concerned for me. I almost started to cry.

"D-Dimitri? What in the...why are you here?" I demanded from him

"I..well I came here to talk to you today, but when you opened the door and saw me, you fainted" He told me

"Oh. How long have I been out?"

"For about 4 hours"

"Shit"

He looked at me with a sort of amused expression on his face, and I couldnt stop the tear that trickled down my cheek. He instantly became serious.

"Roz-"

"Dont. Just tell me what you came here for" I cut him off and said angerly as I wiped the damn tear from my face.

"Well, I wanted to say that I'm sorry...so sorry for leaving you, and I didnt mean to hurt you b-"

He was cut off by me laughing.

"Your all the same aren't you? The whole 'Im sorry' and ' I never meant to hurt you'. Yeah, cuz you _so didnt _know you were hurting me when you leaving in the first place" I told him sarcasticaly

"But, Rose I really didnt want to leave you. But it was best for all of us" He said trying to sound sincere

"Did you know that Lissa broke up with Christian?" I asked him

"Um, no I didn't. But I really dont see how that has anything to-"

"Well she did brake up with him...for Adrian. She told Christian she didnt love him anymore, and that she was so so sorry and didnt mean to hurt him. Christian didn't buy it, and guess what? neither am I" I told him stubbornly.

"But, Rose...Roza I mean what I said, I am s-" He couldn't finish because I cut him off again.

"First of all, Do _not _call me Roza again. And second, If you mean what you say, you wouldn't of left me in the first place. You say you always keep true to your word, if thats true you would of kept to your promise. You know, the one where you said you'd never leave and would never hurt me?" I said to him angerly

He sighed. "Im sorry. Thats all I can say here" He said

"Well then I guess all you can do now is get the hell out of this room and out of my life. Because if thats all you have to say, I dont want to hear it. Im so tired of broken promises and empty appologies" I said to him while looking away

"Fine. If you want me to leave, I will" He said as he got up and walked to the door. He was about to walk out when he turned around and spoke

"I did love you Rose, you got to believe that. In fact I still do. I really am sorry, even if you dont want to hear it, I still fill that I must say it. Goodbye Rose" He said. I didnt look at him. I couldn't.

Soon I heard the door open, him walking out, and the soft click of the door closing. "Goodbye Dimitri" I whispered to myself.

Then I started to cry.

***************************************************

After about an hour of sobbing I finally tired myself out. I was laying in the bed drifting off to sleep when I heard the door open. I didnt really care who it was at that point, I didnt care about anything. I wasn't really there, didnt fill anything, I was just..numb.

I felt a movement on the bed and realized someone was climbing up on it. After the person got situated, I felt arms go around me from behind, just holding me in a comfoting embrace.

"Rose?" Christian whispered by my ear

I didnt answer, i just cried a little more.

"Oh Rose Rose its okay..shhh its alright" He comforted me as I let more tears stream down my face. _will I ever stop crying?_ I thought to myself as I turned over in Christians arms to face him.

I took a deep breath and just looked at him. He looked back with reassuring eyes while his hand rubbed my back softly.

"Why? Why did he have to come back and ruin it all?" I asked quietly

Christian looked at me with sad eyes. "I knew you were in pain still...I saw it. You tried to hide it and be strong for others and me becuase of what was happening with Lissa,but i still knew. You shouldnt of bottled it up like that" He told me in a whisper

"Y-you knew?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah. I know a lot of things" He said softly while looking at me knowingly. My breath caught.

"Christian? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything" He said with a smile

"When...when you said you've been thing about me, ya know, today before _he _interrupted, um..what did you mean?" I asked nervously

He starred at me, and I could swear I saw a redness to his cheeks. He took a deep breath

"Well, I meant that i've been thinking about you...and how things have changed between us. I mean we're not fighting anymore, we're laughing and having fun and when we're not..well we're in each others arms comforting each other. And, well, I like it. I like that we're like this with each other. Lately, i've been filling that I like having you in my arms more than I did Lissa" He said the last part so quietly that I had to strain to hear him.

He looked at me intently, and yes..he was blushing. When I realized what he was trying to tell me, my heart dropped. I felt butterflys. It was one of the most wonderful fillings in the world.

"Christian, honestly, I like _being _in your amrs more than I have with anyone" I said truthfully

"Really?" He asked in surprise

"Yes" I looked at him and got lost in his blue eyes. Before I knew it, those blue eyes we're getting closer, and I realized _I _was leaning in closer. He quickly saw what I was doing and leaned in too, all the while looking into my eyes.

And this time nothing interrupted us.

Our lips met in such pure bliss that I thought my heart would explode. He kissed my so sweetly and softly that I wanted to cry again...only from happiness instead of pain.

He stroked my hair and touched my face while kissing me, and I ran my hands ove his chest and back. I never felt so loved in my life. We broke away for air and put our forheads together.

"Wow" I said in a whisper

"Wow indeed" He said and we both laughed. He then looked at me smiling

"Rose, I..I think im in love with you. Wait, no, I _know _I am" He said to me

"Christian, I am in love with you too" I said smiling and he chuckled

"Wow, who would of thought? Christian and Rose..._in love _with each other" He said laughing more

"I know, it's so crazy!" I laughed too. But I started to fill my eyelids getting heavier. He noticed.

"Get some sleep okay? I can see your tired, you had a long day" He said to me

"Alright" I said with a yawn. Right before I closed my eyes I said something that felt so great and so _right _to say

"Christian, I love you"

"Rose, I love you too" He said with a smile.

I fell asleep smiling.

*********************************_-_-_-_-

**A/N: Hey guys! now I KNOW this has to make up for all the times I left you with cliffies and waited so long to update. lol and dont worrie, there will be more...that is if you WANT more. haha so press the green "review" botton and tell me what you think! and let me know if you want me to continue or just have a sequal or what ever. lol **


	9. Chapter 9 PREVIEW

**A/N: Hey long time no see guys! im feeling much better, the flu kicked me down for awhile but then the doc gave me some crap called tamiflu and bada bing bada boom and im back! Okay so warning- this is only a preview of chappie 9. Sorry im not finished with it yet but I thought I'd give ya'll a taste. And this chappie (when I finish) will be long and end the story cuz I just cant continue after this. So sorry. Anyways, Happy reading =)**

Chapter 9: Pure bliss feels like this

Its been about five days since Christian and I got together, and I swear I've never been more happy.

He treats me so good, makes me feel so special that i can see why Lissa had dated him in the beginning (just dont see why she broke up with him) but i try not to think of her to much when it comes to my happiness.

It's two in the morning, and I am awake. I had the weirdest dream and its all can think about.

_It was in a room, the lights were out so I couldn't see what room it was but I knew it was a bedroom. I was scanning with my eyes in the darkness and could see a little light coming from a window, right before I could move or do anything I felt someone behind me. I felt warm breath on my neck and then the person started to speak_

"_Roza, my love, come back to bed" I froze at the sound of Dimitri's voice. I felt his cool hands wrap around my waist from behind, shivering at the touch of his skin on mine. 'wait, touch of his skin on mine?' I thought and then I looked down, surprised to find that I had no clothes on.' OH MY GOD why am I _naked_?!?'_

_While I was freaking out in my mind, Dimitri kissed my neck gently and started to run his hands up, higher and higher. I knew I had to stop this, although I wasn't even sure how it began. _

_I grabbed Dimitri's hands and pulled them off of me, I turned around and when I went to say something to him I came to find he wasn't there, he just vanished to thin air. I was far beyond confused. Suddenly I could see a little bit around me, like my eyes had adjusted to the dark, I looked around me and saw that I was currently standing, naked, in Dimitri's bedroom!_

_I felt so lost, and as I reached up to scratch the back of my head in deep thought, I felt something kind of cold touch my hand. I looked down to see a necklace around my neck. I focused on it more to see that it was a rose, detailed and defined. I gasped suddenly remembering who gave me this necklace and what it represented. 'this night, it was the night Dimitri and I had almost had sex the first time, the night we found out Lissa's uncle was evil and had placed a lust spell within that damned necklace' I thought to myself._


	10. Chapter 9: Bliss

**A/N: Eyo! lol Glad to see you guys liked my preview, and I know a lot of you are upset that this is my last chapter but im sorry! I keep getting writers block =\ well here is the FULL and final chapter. ENJOY ^^**

Chapter 9: Pure bliss feels like this

Its been about five days since Christian and I got together, and I swear I've never been more happy.

He treats me so good, makes me feel so special that i can see why Lissa had dated him in the beginning (just dont see why she broke up with him) but i try not to think of her to much when it comes to my happiness.

It's two in the morning, and I am awake. I had the weirdest dream and its all can think about.

_It was in a room, the lights were out so I couldn't see what room it was but I knew it was a bedroom. I was scanning with my eyes in the darkness and could see a little light coming from a window, right before I could move or do anything I felt someone behind me. I felt warm breath on my neck and then the person started to speak_

"_Roza, my love, come back to bed" I froze at the sound of Dimitri's voice. I felt his cool hands wrap around my waist from behind, shivering at the touch of his skin on mine. 'wait, touch of his skin on mine?' I thought and then I looked down, surprised to find that I had no clothes on.' OH MY GOD why am I _naked_?!?'_

_While I was freaking out in my mind, Dimitri kissed my neck gently and started to run his hands up, higher and higher. I knew I had to stop this, although I wasn't even sure how it began. _

_I grabbed Dimitri's hands and pulled them off of me, I turned around and when I went to say something to him I came to find he wasn't there, he just vanished to thin air. I was far beyond confused. Suddenly I could see a little bit around me, like my eyes had adjusted to the dark, I looked around me and saw that I was currently standing, naked, in Dimitri's bedroom!_

_I felt so lost, and as I reached up to scratch the back of my head in deep thought, I felt something kind of cold touch my hand. I looked down to see a necklace around my neck. I focused on it more to see that it was a rose, detailed and defined. I gasped suddenly remembering who gave me this necklace and what it represented. 'this night, it was the night Dimitri and I had almost had sex the first time, the night we found out Lissa's uncle was evil and had placed a lust spell within that damned necklace' I thought to myself._

Some dream huh? So once again, I say, here i am up at two in the morning. 'oh this is going to be a hell of a day' I thought

Just as I was about to lay back down, someone knocked on the door. I really didnt care who it was by this point as i was to busy conteplating that damn dream so i called out "Come in!" loud enough for the person on the other side of the door to hear me.

The door opened and my loving and amazing boyfriend comes in (i know i know, hella cheesey!)

"Hi baby" Christian says as he shuts the door behind him. I love it when he calls me that

"Hey" I said with a smile as i got up and walked to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him gently. He kissed me back and i felt him smile against my lips

"How is it, that all you do is press your lips to mine but i feel like your touching my heart?" He asked in awe when we pulled away from the kiss. I smiled

"I'm not sure, maybe its because im putting _my_ heart into it?"

"Maybe" He mused. He looked at me for a second and then kissed my forehead, I sighed in bliss

I took his hand and pulled him to the bed, smirking when he looked at me confused. I layed down on the bed and pulled him down with me, he landed on top of me but not roughly, for he was trying to hover over me. He smiled after he got what my plan was and started to kiss me again, softly. I tangled my hands in his hair, starting to feel a tinger between my legs form. His hands went down from my face to my waist, then slwoly going back up to touch the bottom of my right breast. Just at that moment images from my dream came into my mind and I gasped.

"Rose? whats wrong?" Cristian said when I pulled away from his kiss.

"N-nothing..it's just, when you touched me...I haven't been touched like that since..." I hesitated, and when I looked at him I saw understanding in his eyes

"Oh, oh my god Rose I am so sorry...we can stop.." He said, starting to pull away from me. I grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer

"No, it's okay. I'm okay..I'm just trying to get used to these..feelings again okay?"

"Okay"

We resumed kissing and after our clothes were discarded, Christian stopped and looked at me

"Rose.." He whispered

"Yes Christian?"

"I love you"

"I love you too, so much" And with that, he pulled me under the covers and we went to our own little peice of heaven and bliss, and I forgot about all of our problems; Lissa, Demetri, everybody and everything was clear of my mind.

**OKAY so i know ur hating on me right now seriously...but im sorry! I just wanted to finish this and get it done with...i neglected it too long. I love all my readers but this story was too long....**

**Well im looking for two things..one, i want a youtube video trailer for this fic, I know this story sucks but maybe a trailer would make it better??**

**second, I want someone to carry this story on, maybe Little Daphamir?? she has stayed true to me and i thank her for that! ^^ I want her to maybe make a sequal to this story? or if not her than someone else? please! k, lemme know lol**

**anyways, sorry for the sucky ending but hopefully someone will make a sequal and make it all better. =) thank u guys for reading and the reviews! I love u all!**

**-Shadow Kissed Aphrodite**


	11. Chapter 10: Dreaming

**A/N: So I would like to say I am sorry that my friend never wrote a sequal...a little upset too about it -.- although she probally had something going on so I wont trip on it. I happened to look at my story and got back in the mood for writing, I hope you guys will like what I did with this. Sorry it took so long to come back btw!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own VA, and never will.

Chapter 10. What goes on when your busy dreaming

I woke up. Screaming. Sweating. At 2am. Again.

Another dream, or shall I say, the same dream. For the past two months I have woken up in the middle of the night because of the same recurring dream, the one about...Dimitri and I. The one where his hands are all over me and I am trying to fight him off right there in his bedroom but it's hard to because of that damned necklace I am tied to. It. Sucks. Ass.

I looked around breathing heavy and turned to look at the other side of my bed. 'damn' I thought to myself seeing it empty, remembering that during these hours the guys aren't allowed into girls dorms. Although the more I think about it, the more I realize its better that Christian wasn't there. See, ever since these dreams started, I haven't told him about them, afraid he would think I was still holding onto the past. But trust me, if I could stop having these dreams I would..the past is holding onto me for some reason.

I sighed and got out of bed, trying to breath and thinking about what could possibly causing these damned dreams. I take a deep breath and walk into my bathroom, turning the light on and squinting at the sudden brightness. As I let my eyes adjust I look into the mirror, something I try not to do so much. 'Holy shit Rose, you look like a mess.' I thought as I looked at myself closely. My eyes were bloodshot, my hair was going everywhich way, and my face was whiter than it's ever been...which is saying something since I'm a daphamir and we tend to be darker skinned. Ever since my sleep-deprived nights have came into affect, I started to let myself go. Christian has noticed that much, and he probably just thinks it's because of stress in my schoolwork. He doesn't know the half of it.

As far as Christian himself? well, he is actually doing alright, being happy in love with me and still starting trouble...but that is normal for him. He is been a bit more optimistic and I like that about him, it keep my mind off (things) when he's around. The only problem he (and I) ever have is when Lissa is around, and the reason behind that goes without saying. Thinking of her got me kind of irritated but none the less I still let my myself find her and easily slip into her mind. Another thing I have kept to myself is that I have been slipping into her mind at time, mostly at night, just because I can't help myself. Yeah...I hate her for what she did and always will but for some stupid reason I can't help but wonder what is going on in her 'perfect world' with Adrian. And of coarse, Christian doesn't know about these "mind slips" either. Damn I have a lot that I keep from him..

Anyway, as I slip into Lissa's head I am suprised to find that she is wide awake, and she is freaking out.

"What the hell am I supposed to do? I can't do this right now! I can't deal with this in my life so early" She yelled as she turned toward Adrian. 'Wait. Adrian? what the hell is he doing in her dorm this late?' I thought in anger. 'Oh, but it IS Adrian..he always gets what he wants' ( insert scowl here )

"Babe, I know, you think I want this? You think I need this either? I don't have time to-"

"YOU don't have time? what about me!" Lissa said cutting him off "YOU aren't the one who has to go to school, YOU aren't the one who has to stay up night, YOU aren't the one who lost everything and now has something on top of that to worry about" 'okay...maybe their life together ISN'T so perfect. But what the heck are they talking about...'

"Yes but how do I deal with this and with you? your always so depressed ever since we betrayed your precious Chr-" once again, Adrian got cut off.

"Get out" Lissa said in a quiet voice. I could feel anger and sadness radiating through the bond.

"Baby.. I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that" Adrian went to wrap his arms around her but Lissa pushed his hands away.

"I said get out Adrian..I need to be alone right now. I'll..call you in the morning"

Adrian looked at her and shook his head seeming frustrated, wether at himself of at her I wouldn't know. He then turned away and walked out slamming the door. Lissa watched him leave then sat down on her bed. Tears rolled down her cheeks and I was taken a-back. 'what in the hell is going on? why is she crying?' I thought in confusion as I pulled back from her mind. I would have stayed but I figured she'd probably just keep crying till she fell asleep, which wouldn't interest me any in seeing. I just couldn't understand what Adrian and her were arguing about or why Lissa seemed so upset when Adrian brought up Christian. I just always believed she didn't feel bad for what she did, I still believe that. But I still kinda wondered why she got upset.

Unfortunately I was too damn tired to try to figure it out so I turned off the bathroom light and walked back into my room. I layed down in my bed and quickly fell into a deep, and thankfully, dreamless sleep. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~VA~~~~~~~~~~~~CO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RH~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AI~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LD~~~~~~~~~~~~~~VA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	12. Chapter 11: Who

**A/N: Yup well aparently I lost my readers I once had...it is kind of dissapointing but its my fault so its ok lol I hope more will read and review. :) enjoy**

**Disclaimer: **Wished I owned it.

Chapter 11: Look whose back and knocking

I woke up at 11am, and when I did I regretted jumping up so fast out of bed; I had a throbbing headache. Figures. Between the stress of these dreams, lack of sleep, and my love/hate feelings about Lissa's life, it wasn't a wonder why I had a migrain. Oh well, I walked into my bathroom, (avoiding the mirror) and brushed my teeth, washed my face, and brushed out my hair pulling it up into a high ponytail. I took some asprin pills swallowing them dry, and cringing when they slided down scratchin my throat, but at least I got them down.

I went back into my room and walked over to my dresser, pulling the third drawer open and picking out a pair of dark blue jeans and a red tank top. I pull on my bra and my outfit, then walk over to the bedroom door and slip on my flip-flops that were sitting there. I was about to open my door when I quickly remembered to grab my cell, as I walked over to my bed and picked up my phone from the nightstand I saw that I had 2 missed calls and a text, all from Christian. Dammit. I had forgot to call him before I went to bed last night and he must have gotten worried. I dismissed the calls and looked at the text

Text received at 10:03pm

From: Christian

_Hey baby, I kno ur prob sleepn but I wantd to say gudnite...Hope ur ok. u been lookin a lil pale, (haha I shuld tlk tho rite?). anyway, love u. txt me wen u wake up. _

I smiled and pressed reply, starting to text him back that I was okay, I forgot to text him last night, and that I loved him too. I was about to hit send as I walked back to the door but when I opened the door I looked up to see Christian standing there with his fist raised as if he were about to knock. He smiled at me and lowered his hand, and I smiled back and closed my phone, choosing not to send the text considering I can tell him what I was gunna say now in person.

"Hey" He said

"Hi, I was just about to text yo-" I was cut off when he hugged me suddenly. I laughed and hugged him back, and when I pulled back we kissed lightly on the lips.

"What I was _going _to say was that I was going to text you back before I opened the door, and I'm sorry I didn't call you last night, I just forgot. And that I'm okay"

"Oh ok. I was here to tell you I love you and I want to take you out to lunch" Christian took me by the hand and pulled me out the door not waiting for me to answer. I laughed and fallowed him, shutting my door on the way out.

Christian and I were walking around campus after eating lunch at this new on-campus sandwhich shop that they put in about 2 weeks ago, it was called _Le De Lune_ (funny name for a sandwhich shop eh?) and they served things like coffee, soda's and water, muffins and other snacks as well as (of course) sandwhiches. It's nice place to have a quick lunch. We ate our food and chatted a bit...also kissed a bit too, that was until the guy behind the counter told us to knock it off because it is "a sanwhich shop not a strip club."

I kindly told him to "fuck off".

Christian was a bit suprized by that because I acted how I used to act before all this mess happened. But he of all people should know that I'd bounce back, that same old bitch-assness Rose Hathaway never left me. In any case he still laughed at what I had said and after finishing up the last of our lunch, we left and ended up walking around, which brings us back to now.

"So how'd you sleep last night?" Christian asked suddenly and I froze up remembering the dream. '_he hasn't been catching on has he?' _

"Um..good I guess. How about you?" He didn't look like he was suspicious or notice that I was lying. Just making conversation I guess.

"I slept like a baby actually, had some decent dreams about you" I didn't miss that smirk that he tried to hide when he said that.

"What kind of dreams?" I asked while raising and eyebrow at him.

He laughed. "Oh just regualar dreams..same old same old" He shrugged but I wasn't convinced, I think I knew what kind of dreams he had but I didn't question him more. I didn't want to talk about anything...intimate right now. See him and I haven't had sex with each other yet, although there has been some heated moments between us. The one night so we had awhile back was great, but we didn't go all the way...we just had some, uhm, (pardon my language) oral play. But not sex. We just aren't at that point yet and he doesn't know I'm still a virgin either...I think he may have guessed as much but he probally thinks there was a chance that I did it with-

"So why did he leave her then? something doesn't make since" I was interupted in my thoughts when I heard two gaurdians talking not so quietly near by at one of the post stations.

"I have no clue, I just know he left and told her he couldn't do it anymore. I have never heard of a gaurdian doing that before. Ever." said a girl gaurdian with short black hair, who I reconized as Candice Craig, she was one of the young gaurdians assigned here at the academy, only at 19 and she was also engaged to another gaurdian who was currently away gaurding some family in another state, or so she told every one.

The other gaurdian she was speaking with was Alex Archuleta, an older gaurdian with darker skin than mine, with dark brown hair to match. He wasn't too much older than Candice, but still had a lot of facial hair for someone whose under 25. I didn't know him all that well either but I knew that those two were always together and were like the only two gaurdian best friends who talked more than they did gaurding.

Alex shrugged and I suddenly wondered who it was they were talking about. Something about a gaurdian leaving? that couldn't be right...gaurdians don't leave their moroi, just like Candice had said, no one has ever heard anyone do that before. I was contemplating over that when I desided I'd worry about it later..got enough on my mind already.

"I had a great time at lunch and I am enjoying walking with you, but I think I'm going to go back to my dorm for a bit..I have homework to catch up on" I said suddenly, lying because I wanted to get back to the dorm and take a peek at what was up with Lissa and Adrian.

"Rose Hathaway, doing homework? Thats not something you hear everyday" Christian said and we both laughed when I lightly punched his arm. He quickly caught my hand and pulled me to him though and my breath caught as he leaned in and captured my lips with his. He kissed me for about 10 seconds and we both pulled back for air. I blushed a bit and he just smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Okay, text me when you get there so I know your safe."

"Okay" I smiled and gave him a peck on the lips as a goodbye.

I started walking back to the dorm and when I got there I got this strange feeling that something big was going to happen...I don't know why but I just did. I opened the door and looked around my room.. everything was just as I had left. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and shut the door on my way in. Just as I shut it and started walking towards my bed, someone started knocking. I felt confused wondering who could be visiting me and thought maybe it might be Christian, but boy I really wasn't expecting who I found on the other side of the door.

"Hello Rose..."

**AN: ooohh...wonder who it was? review and maybe you will find zee answer lol. P.S., Poppy Salvatore-Ozera had informed me of some mistakes I made...first about Rose and Christian never having sex, she said that they did in chapter 9, I looked back and relized she was indeed right, that I did right it as though they had sex, But since I already said they didn't in this chapter, I desided to repost this chapter revised a bit, where she says they didn't go all the way. Second, she mentioned I spelled Moroi wrong, ugh I am such a bad speller! lol thanks for catchin that! **


	13. Chapter 12: Sleep

**A/N: SOOO sorry it took me this long..been busy with family stuff. Hope everyone had an awesome 4th of July!**

**Disclaimer: Aparently the only thing I own is a ticket to Eclipse..but that is pretty epic too :) **

Chapter 12: Rock me to sleep to dream land

"Hello Rose" Dimitri..standing..in my door way.

"Fucking hell!" I cursed as I looked at him. He flinched but had a slight smirk on his face. That pissed me off more.

"Really? I should have fucking known! You don't know when to quit do you?" His smirk got bigger then.

"I could ask you the same thing." He quirked an eyebrow. He was right, I guess this is payback for not leaving him alone back then and pushing him to be with me. But jesus crist, wasn't it bad enough that he hurt me? Does he have to keep showing up in my life too?

"Yeah well that was in the _past, _and I do know when to stop. It only brings my life pain to keep picking at things" I said to him and he wasn't smirking so much after that.

"Listen, as I have said before when I was last here, I didn't mean to hurt you and I know you don't care and it doesn't change anything. But ever since that day all I can think about is you...even Tasha noticed. I haven't been the same and I am here to..to ask for you back Roza" I just stared at him, for a long long time, in silence, my mouth wide open. And then after I got over the shock of it, I found my voice again.

"How, how _dare_ you? Coming here after all the hell you put me through, and now you ask for me back? What gives you the right to pull me on your puppet strings then cut them and think that they can be repaired with a snap of a fucking finger? That I will magically become what I used to be for you because you come here and _ask_ for it?" He just looked at me then was about to open his mouth but I stopped him by putting my hand up. "You know what Dimitri? You really should have just stayed gone" I said and slammed the door in his face.

D R D R D R D R D R D R D R D R D R D R D R D R D R D R D R D R D R D R D R D R D R D R D R D R D R D R D R D R D R D R D R D R D R D R

I awoke with a start, I was sweating and had a huge ass headache again. _I must of fallen asleep after my date with Christian- _Dimitri. Wait. I remember now, I fell asleep in my bed crying and hitting my pillow after Dimitri showed up at my door. I still can't believe it, he really had the nerve to come here and ask what he did. Is he really that retarded? I hate him.

I reached over and picked up my cell and quickly sent a text to Christian:

_Babe I'm okay, in case you were wondering I fell asleep. Love you._

I wasn't about to tell him about Dimitri's re-apperence...I'll tell him later.

I set my phone down and took in a deep breath. I really couldn't believe this. I was sure he would have stayed away after he showed up the last time. I wonder why in the hell he came back. I thought back and remembered earlier today when I heard Guardian Craig talking about another Guardian leaving his Moroi..she must have been talking about Dimitri. But that would mean what he said was true...did he really tell Tasha he couldn't be her guardian anymore because of me? Thats a lot to contemplate and while I was lost in my thoughts I was suprized to find I had fallen back asleep..and into a dream.

Lucky for me, it wasn't a nightmare this time. Also un-lucky for me, it wasn't a good dream either.

"Hey little Dhamphir, long time no dream."

"Don't call me that, asshole." Adrian laughed and made a cat hissing noise.

"Meow, fisty are we?" I look around not answering his question and see that we are inside my bedroom...but in his dreamland. I was laying in my bed and he was standing at the end of it.

"Well, I won't stay long. Just wanted to share some news with you Miss Hathaway."

"And just what, would that be?" _Ugh, first Dimitri now Adrian..can it get any-_

"Lissa is pregnant." -_worse. _

"Shoulda known..damn." I just looked and him and didn't have much of an expression on my face. I really didn't know what to feel..I was upset that she didn't tell me herself, pissed that she would let this happen, sad because I knew her life was pretty much screwed now, and a little non-caring because Lissa isn't really in my life anymore. But most of all..fuming with anger because Adrian inpregnated her. She may be out of my life, but I can still care what happens to her.

"You realize that I'm going to have to kill you now right Adrian?" He gulped and backed up slowly as I got out of bed.

"Rose..now..come on. I thought you didn't care what happened with us?"

"I didn't..but some things change. Just like your face is going to change when I get done with it" I raised my fists but as I went to swing the dream evaporated and I was suddenly standing in my room, in the real world not dream world, and my hand had an intense pain shooting through it. I must of been sleep walking and instead of hitting Adrian, I actually hit my dresser...hard.

"FuckingAgoddamn shit ughhh!" I said as i was holding my hand against me. _Well thats gunna leave a mark._

**AN: Well sorry for it bing so short..its all I could come up with for now. I thought this chapter was kinda funny lol Review please :)**


	14. Chapter 13: Love

**A/N: Hey been a week or so since I updated..that'll be my usual time for long updates. Sowwie I hope u guys are patient :) lol enjoy reading.**

**Disclaimer: Nope..not owning it. I also do not own the song "Don't wanna be in love" by Good Charlotte.**

Chapter 13: Say I don't wanna be in love.

"Shes going out to forget they were together  
All that time he was taking her for granted  
She wants to see if theres more  
Than he gave shes looking for"

I am laying on my bed, it is daylight out but I am still in my room. Radio is playing because there is nothing else better to do and I really didn't feel like taking a nap..don't want to hurt my other hand. I grimace and feel the pain in my hand. _Stupid dresser Stupid Adrian._

He calls her up  
"Hes trippin on the phone now  
He doesnt want her out there  
And alone now  
He knows shes movin it  
Knows shes using it  
Now hes losing it  
She dont care"

I hum along to the song, remember I used to like this song but since things started happening, all this mess, I haven't gotten the chance to listen to much music.

"Everybody put up your hands  
Say I dont wanna be in love  
I dont wanna be in love  
Feel the beat now  
If youve got nothing left  
Say I dont wanna be in love  
I dont wanna be in love  
Back it up now  
Youve got a reason to live  
Say I dont wanna be in love  
I dont wanna be in love  
Feelin' good now  
Dont be afraid to get down  
Say I dont wanna be in love  
I dont wanna be in love"

I start singing the lyrics and laughing, because the way things have been going it sounds like these lyrics were right on about love. I think about Christian and well..maybe that aren't that dead on because I love him and love being love with him..its just all the events that had to happen for this is what I hate.

:He was always giving her attention  
Looking hard to find the things she mentioned  
He was dedicated  
But most suckers hate it  
That girl was fine  
But she didnt appreciate him"

These words espicially hit when it comes to Christian. But not with me..I mean when he was with Lissa. She didn't appreciate anything from him. I jumped up on my bed getting a random crazy burst of energy and start jumping up and down singing along. I must be going crazy but fuck it..I don't care.

"She calls him up  
Shes tripping on the phone now  
He had to get up  
And he aint comin home now  
Hes tryin to forget her  
Thats how we come with him  
When he first met her  
When they first got together"

I'm acting like a kid, I know, but I can't stop jumping around and singing loudly to the music. I am so fucking tired of everything and this is making me feel better so if no one likes it they can suck a-...toe. I laugh at myself. _a toe? really?_

"Everybody put up your hands  
Say I dont wanna be in love  
I dont wanna be in love  
Feel the bea-"

All a sudden my music was turned off, but it was one of those moments that you don't expect so you end up singing like 5 more seconds before you realize the music is playing no more. I stop singing and as I turn around I see Christian standing in my room with his finger on the power button of my radio. He looked like he was about to burst out laughing but held it back by biting his lip and smirking. I shook my head and turned a bit red from embarrisment, jumped off my bed and looked at him while smiling.

"How long have you been standing there?" I ask him.

"Long enough to see you shake your ass and sing like a crazy women. And what fine ass that is." He smiles and walks over to me wrapping his arms around me. I playfully smack his arm but give him a kiss on his lips.

"So first you come in my room without me knowing, watch me like a pervert, then turn off my radio, and now your trying to get my ass. Damn." I joke and he started laughing.

"Ah well, you know how I am. Can't help it." He looks at me and I look back and I suddenly have that warm fuzzing fealing of pure love that its overwhealming. He pulls me in a bit tighter and kisses me, except this kiss is more passionate. I suddenly feel his tounge reaching out to touch my bottom lip, so I open my mouth granting him access. He slides his tounge in my mouth and I slightly moan from the sensation of lust that starts to come over me. I touch his tounge with my own and before you know it we are on my bed in a full on make out session.

I am laying on my back and he is halfway on top of me and halfway on the bed. I feel his warm hand slide down from my hair to my shoulder to my side and down to my leg. He pulls my leg up to wrap around him and I can feel something press into me. I blush and know that he is enjoying this as much as I am. He is slowly grinding up against me and I moan into his mouth.

He pulls back and looks at me. I know what he's asking.

"Christian I..."

**AN: Cliffie! lol sorry I did this but I need to know if you guys want a sex scene or what? I have to be careful cuz I don't want to turn this story into a sour lemon lol Just review and let me know please!**


	15. Chapter 15: Say

**A/N: Hey guys :) my awesome readers lol sorry it took so long, but I been plannin for my 17th birthday, and my senior year :))) lol but here it is..enjoy. And p.s, this is a lemon chappie sooo yeah..**

**Disclaimer: What a birthday gift it would be to own VA.. **

Chapter 14: I'd say it's love

"Christian I..." I looked at him and hesitated. I really had no clue wether I really wanted to go all the way or not.

He smiled and caressed my cheek.

"Hey, if you don't want to I understand. Don't feel pressured." I smiled and kissed him. I didn't say anything but started unbuttoning his shirt and kissing his chest.

I hear him gasp as I suck on his skin and run my hands down his chest as I unbutton the last of his shirt. He moves to take it off and throws it somewhere in my room, then I feel him run his hands through my hair. I look up at him and I see the want, the need in his eyes. I know my eyes mirror his.

"I love you."

"I love you too Chris-" He then pulls me up to him and kisses me with all he has before the words get to leave my mouth. I moan as I feel his hands run along my sides. He slips his hands under my shirt and graze the skin right under my bra. I shivered and he pulled back to look at me.

"You sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, I'm really sure." I know I'm sure, I can tell we love each other and I want him to be my first.

Christian then reached down to the end of my shirt and pulled it up, I lifted my arms above me and he slid it off. He looked down on my almost bare chest and smiled. I felt his finger lightly touch me and trace my skin around my bra, I shivered from the sensation it was giving me.

We looked at each other and I felt such a lust that I haven't felt since that night the lust charm was put on..._him_ and I.

Suddenly Christian and I started kissing hard and fast and I felt him shift to be more on top of me. He was slightly grinding his pelvic into mine and I could feel his hardness push into me, when I felt that I gasped and arched my back. Christian pulled back from kissing me with a small smile playing on his lips. He then leaned down to my ear, and I could feel his warm breath on my skin.

"You like that huh?" He whispered sexily. Before I could answer he pushed against me again and I could feel that he was rock hard.

I moaned loudly and arched up again, this time he put his arm under me to hold me in that posistion, with my back arched up and my chest pressed against him. He started kissing my neck and licking it slightly with his tounge. I was in heaven.

"Oh my god, this is so amazing." I said softly as I closed my eyes. I felt Christians hand (the one not under me) roaming down my body. His hands grazing down my skin on my side down to my stomach and to my jeans. I felt his other arm lower me back down and him pull back slightly. He looked at me and winked, to which I smiled at. He used both hands unbotton my jeans and pull down the zipper, then he hooked his fingers inside and slowly pulled down both my panties and my jeans down, first to my knees and then down lower and finally all the way off. I closed my legs instantly when he through my pants to the side and as he turned back to me he just sort of laughed a little as he saw my closing my legs.

"Rose, my love, we can't do anything if your legs are closed sweetheart." He smiled and ran his hands on my knees and down my legs. I smirked.

"What? Mr. Ozera doesn't know how to spread some legs to get what he wants?" I teased him. He smiled again and I slowly felt his hands slide inbetween where my knees where pushed together.

"Oh, you mean like this?" He then slowly push my legs apart and I gasped at the sudden air hitting the ever growing wetness in my middle. He ran his hands up and then to my breast, he gave a little sqeeze and I moaned again slightly. He reached behind me and unsnapped my bra and slid down the straps. He removed it completely and then through it behind him where it landed with my jeans. He looked down on my bare breast and had a look of both lust and amazment.

"God your so beautiful. Your body is...I can't even explain it..just, like a wonderland. I love it almost as much as I love you." I smiled and felt my heart flutter at his words. He leaned down and kissed my, but so sweetly. I kissed him back then I reach down started unbutoning his jeans, wanting to see him and feel him. I slid down his pants and his boxers, pulling them the rest of way down that I couldn't reach with my hands by my feet. He kicked them off himself.

I ran my hands down his chest and looked down to see his, well, dick that was suprizingly bigger than I last saw on our little night of almost-all the way fun. I reached my hand down and touched it, at which his reaction was one I hoped for. He thrusted his hips forward and hissed through his teeth in pleasure. I smiled.

"You like that huh?" I repeated his words from earlier then I grabbed ahold of his hardness and pumped it slowly in my hand. He melted.

"Mm..feels so good.." He said while moving his hips with my hand. I kissed him and then I felt his hand reach down and touch my wet core. I moaned instantly in his mouth. I picked up the pace, jerking him off a little faster. He moved his index and middle finger over my clit and rubbed in small circles. We started breathing faster and I felt so lost in lust and love.

"Rose...sto..stop..I'm gunna co, come if you keep go-ing." Christian stuttered out as he, to my dissapointment, stopped rubbing me and moved my hand away gently.

"What if I wanted you to?" I pouted. He looked at me still breathing hard and laughed.

"There will be time for that still." He reached over to his jeans and pulled out his wallet. He opened it up and pulled out a little foil wrapper.

"Ah, so you came prepared? You knew this was gunna happen eh?" I poked him.

"Haha, no I always come prepared...with you, you just never know." He laughed and I hit his shoulder lightly but he caught it and kissed my hand.

"You sure you want to do this? I mean you really really sure babe?" He looked at me and I could tell he really cared about if I was ready or not.

"Yes, I am completely sure." I reached up and kissed him. He kissed me back then opened the package up and pulled the condom out. He rolled it on his length and then posistioned himself inbetween my legs. He looked down me and touched my face. He then bent down and kissed me and as his lips touched mine he pushed himself into me. I gasped in pain and felt the tears roll down my face.

Christian pulled back and looked at me and cringed.

"I'm sorry Rose." He wiped the tears from my face and looked at if _he _was in pain from seeing me hurt.

"No no its okay, its supposed to hurt.. keep going." I gave him a small smile, wrapped my arms around his neck, and kissed him.

He bit his lip but moved and pushed himself in again, it hurt like hell but...it was a good kind of hurt. He started slowly and kept kissing my face all over.

"I love you." He said as he pushed in more deeper this time.

"I love you too." It started feeling good after a bit, and our breathing was getting heavy again. He pushed in and out of me, and I felt myself getting wetter. He started going a bit faster and soon I gasped in a bit of pleasure. When he heard this he moved in me deeper and faster. We were moaning and I started feeling something build in me...a feeling I knew all too well from night alone with my own hand. I kissed him really hard and passionatly.

"Chris- ooooo,, babe im going to come." I said while arching my back up and moaning like crazy. I heard him grunt and then his fingers reached down to pinch and play with my nipples. I gasped and came at the same time I heard him groan and felt warmth coming from him down there.

"Baaaby..oh my..god." Christian said as he made his thrust into me. He stopped and collapsed on top of me. After a few minutes of catching our breaths he looked up at me at the same time I looked at him. I smiled and kissed him.

"That was so fucking-"

"Amazing? Fantastic? Mind-blowing?" He interupted me and smirked. I laughed.

"Yes. Your amazing in bed. I love you so much." He kissed me again one my lips then on my forehead.

"I love you so much more."

**A/N: Ok..well my first time writing a lemon chapter so be nice! lol Hopes you liked.**


End file.
